


Harry Potter and the War Within

by PixelKind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warframe
Genre: Also Harry Potter Spoilers, Gen, Tenno!Harry, The Second Dream, The War Within, Warframe Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelKind/pseuds/PixelKind
Summary: Harry leaps into the Veil after his Godfather, and finds himself aboard the Zariman. Millennia later, a Tenno finds himself to be much, much more than he thought.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Warframe & Harry Potter crossover, haven't seen it done before. If you haven't played Warframe or Harry Potter you can look stuff up on the respective wikis. This is a small prologue because I didn't quite feel like making a longer one.
> 
> WARNING: Spoilers for both Warframe and Harry Potter

**Harry Potter and the War Within**

**PROLOGUE (alternately: In Which Harry Makes A Rather Sirius Mistake)**

It was as if the world had paused for that vital moment. The jet of red light had sailed under Sirius' arm, and hit him in the chest. The man had just enough time to make eye contact with Harry before he was blasted into the Veil.

"SIRIUS!" shouted Harry frantically as he ran towards the archway. In another world, another time, the strong arms that reached for him would have grabbed him, held him back, told him Sirius was gone - but this was not that world. Harry dove into the Veil, thinking only of his Godfather, and not of the six friends he was leaving behind.

Remus collapsed onto his knees, battle still raging around him. His fellow marauder, and his best friend's son, both lost in a matter of seconds. He knew where that archway lead. It wasn't called the Veil of Death for nothing after all.

"No..."

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he'd fallen, in this strange grey darkness. The whispers that had tantalized him before now spoke truths he could not comprehend into his unwilling ears. He felt a strange power, a presence, that went inside him,  _became_  him. It was maddening, and yet Harry held on. Eventually, the whispers reached a crescendo, roaring ancient words, searing strange instincts into his mind. He understood everything, yet nothing. And then - silence.

No, the presence was still there, but the whispers had gone silent. Harry was startled to notice that he wasn't falling anymore

He was lying facedown on a cold, metal floor. He looked up to see a crowd of small children huddled in a corner, looking at him. He sat up.

"Hello." he said tentatively. "Where am I?"

They just stared at him with wide eyes.

Harry looked around. "Where are all the adults?"

One boy, about eleven years old, stepped forwards. "They're all acting strange, mister. We're hiding from them."

"Strange? In what way?"

The boy swallowed. "They don't remember us. All they do is hurt each other." He took a breath and glared at Harry defiantly. "You can't make us go back to them. They got to keep us because they were family, but now they're not. The only family we have now is each other."

Harry looked between him and the group huddled against the wall a few times, before nodding. "Adults are weird, anyway. So, my name is Harry Potter. What are all of yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how Harry ended up in the Void.


	2. Do The Somatics Slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Harry is gonna be a Tenno. Cool stuff. Gonna skim over most of the Warframe questline, since the story only really picks up at the end of Second Dream. I'm sort of assuming that the timeframe between the Incident on the Zariman and the reactivation of the Tenno by Capt. Vor is in the area of thousands of years? But yeah check out the Warframe Wiki for actual explanations on certain things.
> 
> Since I forgot this for the prologue...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Warframe. Just sayin'.
> 
> Lots of the dialogue was taken directly from Warframe, so don't freak out.

**Harry Potter and the War Within**

**CHAPTER 2: Do The Somatics Slide**

**(alternately: In Which Harry Gets Thoroughly... Exposited? Expositioned? Like, the Exposition Happened to Him.)**

* * *

_Thousands of years later, a disease-ridden Captain opens a Cryopod, seeking the Tenno within._

Elsewhere, an ancient heart begins beating once more.

_The Ascaris is placed, but the warrior escapes with the help of the Lotus._

Blood rushes through veins, repairing the damage done by eras of neglect.

_The Tenno regains his strength, removes the mind worm, and faces the one who released him._

Eyes move beneath long-closed lids.

_The remnants of a long-forgotten foe are unearthed, and the Tenno is called to face this threat._

Lungs start to breathe, air whistling between a pair of dry, cold lips.

_The Tenno is Stalked from the Shadows, as he seeks to save his kin._

Brows furrow, as his sleep grows uneasy.

_The Reservoir is revealed, as the Tenno plays into the ancient foe's hand._

The Transference Pod opens, and light hits the sleeping body for the first time in millennia.

_One last rush, a desperate bid to save his brethren._

Cold, metal hands gently lift the body from the soft, comfortable pod.

_The Tenno finds his heart, and removes it from its shell._

The slumber breaks, and the lifting arms go limp.

_**"Dream... not of what you are, but of what you want to be."** _

_The Tenno, or is it Operator, drag themselves from the ruins of an Orokin Moon, in hope of returning to their Dream in a safer place._

_The Shadow steps out from the darkness; War is in his hands, and his mind._

_The Warframe is sundered, a mere metal puppet with its strings cut._

_The Stalker stands over the Operator - A darkened heart rebels, even as its blade thirsts for true Tenno blood._

_The moment of hesitation is enough, for the puppet cut loose still dances to a tune._

_War broken, the Shadow flees._

_The Chosen One, released, from his Second Dream._

* * *

**[THE ORBITER: TIME UNKNOWN]**

Harry regained conciousness as the Lotus gently set him down into the Somatic Link.

"My child... so beautiful to behold. How do you feel?"

Harry blinked. "I'm confused... I thought I was..." He trailed off, bewildered.

The Lotus nodded sadly. "I know. Forgive me. This is who you really are. A Tenno. More than human... but once a child like any other. What do you remember?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"I... I was chasing something. No - someone. I shouted his name, and then I was falling, surrounded by an strange, grey darkness.. There were voices - so many  _voices_  - and then I was lying on the floor of an unfamiliar room."

"You weren't on the ship before?"

"No... all I can remember from before that is just a fragment. A woman's scream, a cold, high laugh, and then a flash of green light."

"You... arrived, on the Zariman Ten Zero, during the Void-Jump accident. It was years before the ship was recovered. It was drifting dead in space, all her crew gone... except for you and the children."

"They were just kids, but everyone was afraid of what we could do. I had to keep everyone together; we were like family."

"You were so brave - but the Orokin were afraid of you. The Void had changed you and you couldn't control it, no one could. They were about to destroy the orphans of Ten-Zero but between you and Margulis... both of you loved them, and found a way..."

Harry smiled softly. "She was amazing. She never abandoned us, not even when she we hurt her, blinded her. I was the eyes, the hands, and she was the brains. Together, the two of us put everyone into the Dream - and then she was  _executed._ " he spat out the word. "The Orokin were monsters. Beautiful, perfect, horrible monsters."

"The Orokin murdered Margulis - used her work to create 'Transference'. Your mind - projected into a surrogate, strong enough to withstand your power. It felt like waking up, but it was just a lucid - second dream"

"We were so powerful... but we didn't let it change who we were. We saved anyone we could, and avenged who we couldn't."

"And so you became Tenno. Serving the Orokin... but bound by honor. As the Tenno grew, they founded great schools. The Tenno Ways. Do you see yours?"

"Hogw - I mean," Harry's eyes unfocused for a moment."I see a cloud, a gathering storm... the Madurai Way. Our path was to Engage The Enemy... to sweep across our foes before they had a chance to steel themselves."

"Madurai will be your focus. But we have so much more to do. Here in the Orbiter Transference will be even stronger. Command the Warframes... Make whole, this shattered world you've been given. Are you ready, Tenno?"

"Yes, Lotus. I am."

The Lotus nodded and left. As Harry settled into the heavily cushioned Somatics chair, he snorted.

' _Hogwarts? Who would ever name a school 'Hogwarts'?_ '

* * *

**[THE ORBITER: MONTHS LATER]**

Harry was lounging around in his Orbiter, playing PONG with Ordis, when a loud 'ding!' echoed through the room.

"Operator, you have- OPEN YOUR INBOX NOW- mail."

He patted the console fondly. "Sure thing, buddy." He pulled up the transmission from the Lotus, titled 'Urgent situation on Lua.'

_Tenno,_

_Something has happened on Lua and my Sentries have become unresponsive. I need you to investigate immediately._

_–The Lotus_

Harry grinned and stood up. "Hey, Ordis, prep the nav systems for Lua. We leave in ten." he rubbed his hands together gleefully and turned to his Arsenal. "What to bring, what to bring..."

* * *

**[HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS: ~24 HOURS PAST DEPARTURE]**

"You... wanted to see us, Headmaster?"

Albus Dumbledore nodded sadly, looking over the five students in his office. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley looked lost without their friend. Ginny Weasley as well. Luna Lovegood was absently gazing at Fawkes, seemingly unaffected by the loss. Neville Longbottom, however... he seemed more confident, determined, purposeful. He was a leader, now.

"There is a certain task that I had planned on giving Harry, but... well, I think you five have more than proven your abilities last night. I would have spent much of the next year teaching him this, but now that he is gone-"

"Not gone." said Luna harshly, but then her dreamy, unfocused mask went back on. "He's not gone, not really. He's simply... not here."

The Headmaster stared at her for a moment. "Now that he is... no longer present, it is more important than ever that the task is complete in a timely manner. This will take up most of the night, so I've prepared coffee and Pepper-Up Potions in case any of you need them. Let us proceed to my Pensieve, for our first glimpse into the creation of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind me sort of altering a bit of Lore here, I just can't see a fifteen-year-old Harry not doing something to help Margulis, and she would probably remind him of Hermione. Harry sort of saw all the other kiddos as his responsibility, thanks to his 'saving people thing.'
> 
> and in [~24 HOURS PAST DEPARTURE] 'Departure' refers to Harry leaving that world via Veil


	3. A Luau On Lua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, heres chapter three. I guess. Again, lots of the dialogue was taken from Warframe (transcript of The War Within quest, its on the wiki page) And thanks to all of you guys who followed and favorited and everything! I might have to actually start continuing writing things if this is the kind of response I'm going to get...
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Harry: PixelKind owns Warframe and Harry Pott-
> 
> The Lotus: CHANGE OF PLANS, TENNO! PIXELKIND OWNS NOTHING!
> 
> Harry: THIS ISN'T WHAT I CAME HERE FOR, WOMAN.

**Harry Potter and the War Within**

**CHAPTER 3: A Luau On Lua**

**(alternately: In Which Harry Ignores Some Warnings And Beats Up Some Ghosts)**

* * *

**[LUA: TWELVE MINUTES LATER]**

Harry dropped from the Liset, and landed on the surface of the shattered moon in a crouch. He wore Inaros, the King of the Sands, as his Warframe. The emaciated form straightened up and looked around.

The Lotus came over the comms. " _It was here Margulis put you into the dream, tried to heal you... tried to give you the strength to tame the Void within you. In a way, this is where you, where all Tenno, were born._ "

Harry gave a lopsided grin with his response. "I know I wasn't really born here, but they weren't either, were they?"

" _No. When the Zaramin_ _was found adrift, the Orokin did everything they could to erase their mistakes. Transit recordings, personnel logs... everything was wiped out. The only things they kept were... you._ "

Harry's face darkened for a moment as he set off towards the Reservoir.

" _I'm detecting an unknown signature further ahead. Find out who it is and what they're doing._ "

He entered the ruins of the Orokin structure, rolling and dashing from cover to cover - he had no idea what he was up against this time. Eventually, he caught a glimpse of a figure right before it turned a corner.

' _There's only one person who wears a hat like that..._ ' thought Harry. "I just saw the intruder... moving fast. I think it's Teshin."

" _Teshin? What is he doing here? It looks like he's heading to a Reservoir. Follow him._ "

Harry broke out into a sprint, crossing obstacles without breaking stride. Over a rock. Through a doorway. Around a... Harry wasn't quite sure what that thing was. Some sort of Ayatan Sculpture? Suddenly, Teshin came over the comms.

" _Leave now. This doesn't concern you, child._ "

Harry glared. "I'm not a child, Teshin. What are you doing here?"

There was no response - not that Harry had expected one.

Finally, he caught up to Teshin. The Conclave Master was on his knee, inspecting a transference pod. Harry heard a faint, female voice.

" _Bring them to me._ "

Harry turned to Teshin suspiciously. "What was that?"

"The Queens," answered the man serenely.

"Queens!?" asked Harry incredulously. "The  _Grineer_  Queens? Tell me wha-"

He was cut off by the other man's sword at his Warframe's throat. "I am warning you. You think you're safe behind this metal, but you're not. Not in the ways that matter here. Behind this," he tapped the Frame's neck with the blade. "you're still just a child-"

Harry batted the sword away. "You keep saying that. I assure you, I am no child."

The blade was sheathed, and Teshin walked out. He stopped and turned at the doorway. "Follow me again, Tenno, and you will answer to my sword."

The Lotus came back over his comms. " _I thought the Queens were just an invention of Grineer command. No one has ever seen them in the flesh._ "

Harry snorted and set off after the mysterious master of the Conclave. "I've got a feeling Teshin has. Can you track him?"

" _Not while he has Specters masking him._ _But Tenno, we don't know anything about the Queens. Maybe Teshin alone should-_ "

"Look, Teshin is under the impression that I am just another  _child._  I'm not. I'll take down his Specters, you work on tracking him."

He reached behind him and brought out his Opticor. "The hunt is on."

* * *

Harry cursed as Teshin's Specter dodged his laser yet again. "This isn't working," he muttered as he replaced the laser cannon with the Jat Kittag. He rushed at the specter and, well, he threw sand at it. Admittedly this  _was_  sand infused with the power of the Void, if not made from it, seeing as there hadn't been any sand there before, but it was sand nonetheless. With the specter blinded, all it took was a few well placed swings of the rocket-powered hammer to destroy it.

" _I have a lock on his route. Exfiltrate when you're ready._ "

' _Huh,_ ' mused Harry as he headed for Extraction. ' _She's extending her vocabulary.'_

* * *

**[ORBITER: 3 MINUTES LATER]**

Harry brought up the location on his Navigation console. Carpo, Jupiter, claimed the map.

" _Teshin is trying to mask his location from us, but I have pinpointed a suspicious signal for you to investigate. Find him, we need answers._ "

Harry rolled his eyes as he set the flight path. "You say that like it wasn't my idea"

* * *

**[CARPO, JUPITER: TEN MINUTES LATER]**

The same emaciated form dropped down onto the roof of a Corpus Facility.

" _All my scans for Teshin have converged on this location. Find him._ "

Harry expertly smashed the vent grate to bits before jumping through the newly made hole. "Why hasn't he reached out to us? If he's pursuing the Queens, we can help him."

" _Pride or shame, he does seem to have some connection to them. Stay on the trail. Finding the Queens could give us a tactical advantage against the Grineer._ "

"If you call unseating a monarchy a tactical advantage..." Harry grinned as he trailed off.

Minutes later, he managed to make out a Teshin-shaped silhouette through a gas plume. ' _Bingo!_ '

"Hey! I'm hot on his trail!"

" _T_ _hat's not Teshin, it's another one of his Specters. He's trying to shake us off the trail. Capture that Specter, we can use it to find the real Teshin._ "

Harry glared. "That son of a-"

* * *

**[ORBITER: ~2 HOURS LATER]**

Harry was relieving some stress (taking it out of the Infested Door, whatever it did to him) when a loud ding resounded through the ship, followed by the Lotus' voice. " _Teshin's Specter points to what should be an unpopulated asteroid field, but deep scans show the presence of a security-matrix. Someone is trying to hide something, I need you to find out what. Prepare your Archwing._ "

Harry gave a feral grin. ' _And now, we get answers._ ' He turned and walked towards the Arsenal. "Hey Ordis, be a pal and start up the Odonata, will you?"

* * *

**[ROOM OF REQUIREMENT - WAR ROOM: ~36 HOURS PAST DEPARTURE]**

Neville sat back against his chair and looked at the four other people in the Room of Requirement's War Room manifestation. "So, just to recap, Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle split his soul into anywhere from six to eight pieces, creating 5 to 7 Horcruxes. Harry already took one out, the Diary, which leaves us with 4 to 6. Nothing but Basilisk Venom and Fiendfyre can destroy them."

Hermione nodded. "That seems about right..."

Neville sighed. "We're going to need reinforcements."

Ginny simply grinned and flipped her DA coin onto the table. "Good thing we've got plenty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly just copied the dialogue from War Within, with a few minor changes caused by Harry being neither a child nor a specifically generic ultra-relatable protagonist designed to be the player. I think i might have gotten a little sloppy with this chapter, so sorry about that. The story is really going to pick up around chapter 5, so please be patient.
> 
> I'm probably just going to measure most scene's times off the previous ones, but the Hogwarts/Wizarding World scenes are mostly going to be measured from Harry falling through the Veil.


End file.
